


Haha I still have no name for these things

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: Five year anniversary of me writing on this website [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: I know I’m late but I didn’t realize that I hadn’t finished this one and I’ve been working weird hours. I’ll still upload the next one on the day I’m supposed to next month. Also this is the last one that’s going to be like this because I need to drive away from this shit.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Five year anniversary of me writing on this website [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188314
Kudos: 4





	Haha I still have no name for these things

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m late but I didn’t realize that I hadn’t finished this one and I’ve been working weird hours. I’ll still upload the next one on the day I’m supposed to next month. Also this is the last one that’s going to be like this because I need to drive away from this shit.

Gerard rolls over in the bed and notices franks gone which is weird because he usually wakes him up before he leaves. He could have been running late though so Gerard doesn't think anything of it and goes up to get something to eat.

He was going to go to the studio but frank seemed extra worried last night so he decided that he'd stay home and wait for frank to get off of work. He thinks he'll go pick him up since it's been a while since he hasn't had to go pick him up early because something happened.

Gerard almost regrets not going to work because he doesn't know what to do with himself usually when he stays home it's because franks home and has been bitching about Gerard working so much. His parents aren't even home so he can't do anything with them so he just grabs a sketchbook and sits on the back porch.

He loses track of time and when he looks back at his phone it's 11:50 so he runs out the door to go pick frank up. When he shows up he waits for about ten minutes before walking inside to see if he can find frank.

He sees Shannon and runs up to her "hey where's frank?" He asks and she gives him a confused look "he's already left I thought you picked him up" Gerard shakes his head. "Gerard he got into someone car like 20 minutes ago" Gerard has to think for a minute because frank didn't text him to tell him he was going anywhere with anyone.

"What if James has him" Gerard's going to have a heart attack "you don't think he got in the car with him do you?". Shannon puts a hand on his shoulder "Gerard please relax we'll find him I promise" she says and it's not until she says that he realizes his breathing is out of control.

An hour later Gerard's no closer to being calm then he was when she told him frank had climbed in a car with someone. He doesn't think frank would be stupid enough to go willingly because he doesn't know what James would do to him.

Gerard tells franks mother and she's just as big of a mess as he is "I don't even want to think about what James could be doing to him" Gerard says. The only thing Gerard can do is go home and wait so he leaves franks parents house to head home and by home he means the apartment because he doesn't think he could go back to his parents house right now without frank.

He paces back and forth in the living room for a total of five minutes before he decides to try to call franks phone which rings a few times and then someone fucking answers "hello?" They ask. "Who is this?" Gerard asks and it's silent for a minute "my name is drake I just found this phone" the man says.

Gerard takes a deep breath "where did you find it?" He asks and the man gives him the address he found it in front of. It's a few streets from franks old house and Gerard's about thirty seconds from exploding because that means they were so close to where frank was taken.

He calls the detective and informs them after telling drake to meet him at a cafe that's not too far from the neighborhood. He speeds the entire way there not caring if he's going to get pulled over because this is his husbands life and he doesn't care about anything else.

The phones screen is cracked and it makes Gerard feel worse because that could mean that franks hurt or worse. He unlocks it and there's nothing weird but in the notes there's something that was written hours ago probably while he was still at work.

It's an apology note from frank explaining that he willingly went with James and that makes Gerard want to strangle him. After he thanks the man profusely he drives to his parents house and the detective is there.

"Are you going to get him?" Gerard asks and the detective sighs "we went to the house and knocked on the door but no one answered and since we don't have a reason to bust in we can't do anything right now". Gerard flips his shit "what do you mean you can't go in there frank is in that house" he yells the detective tells him to calm down but he is beyond that point.

"Frank is in there and you don't know what James could be doing to him right now I mean seriously he stalked him, has been since he was in school and now he has him in his house to do whatever he wants" Gerard's still yelling but he's running out of steam. "Fuck this" he says and goes to the front door "where are you going?" His mother asks "to get frank" he says and storms out the front door.

The detective is right behind him "that's not a good idea you said it yourself we don't know what he's doing and if you show up there's a chance he could hurt him" Gerard groans. He's on the verge of tears from how frustrated he is "I need to help him, I can't just stand around and do nothing" he leans against his car.

"He's so close and I can't do anything about it" he says and logically he knows he shouldn't go to the house because he doesn't really know if franks there. If he is and Gerard shows up James could lash out and hurt him or worse hurt frank because Gerard's sure he threw the phone on the ground on purpose.

So he does the only thing he can to take his mind off of things, he goes to work so he can deal with the stress through his work. It doesn't help at all but he's just trying to get shit done so he can pass the time until they get off their ass and go get frank.

He stays at his studio overnight working and drinking coffee to keep himself from going to sleep, he can't sleep because he needs to be awake to get news. He gets a call at 7 in the morning and it startles him awake, he doesn't remember falling asleep but he answers it.

"We've been able to gather enough evidence that frank is in the house and we thought you'd want to know they're currently there" the detective explains to him. Gerard almost thinks he heard it wrong and it takes a few seconds for his brain to process what's being said to him.

He hangs up and rushes out the door to his car, he wants to go to the house which he thinks about on his way to his parents house. He's not sure if it would be a bad idea or not but once he drives past franks old house it's too late to turn around.

Gerard slams on the breaks at the end of the street and puts his car in park jumping out, he runs towards the house and police try to stop him but he can't hear them. All he sees is James standing on the porch holding frank with a gun pressed against his head.

Gerard stops and watches because even though he wants to run over there it's dangerous and he doesn't want James hurting frank. Franks cradling his arm which is obviously broken and he's definitely not in the best shape because he's got bruises and cuts but for the most part he looks okay.

There's someone yelling towards the house telling him to let frank go but the man yelling just seems to piss James off more because he's waving the gun around. Frank sees Gerard and he looks terrified and then all the sudden frank drops to the ground, Gerard watches as they shoot james and he's running up the front lawn.

He has to make sure franks okay because he doesn't know why he did that and he didn't see James shoot him but that's the only explanation as to why frank would have hit the ground. Gerard pulls frank into his lap and is relieved when frank smiles up at him "hey" frank says and Gerard really wants to punch him in his stupid face.

Gerard walks frank over to the ambulance and they climb into it and head off for the hospital, franks got a broken arm, a concussion, and a broken rib along with the cuts and bruises on his face. He's okay though and alive and Gerard can see him and talk to him and not have to worry about anything happening now.

They're in the hospital for a few hours for frank to get checked out and for him to be told that he needs rest and medication. Gerard helps frank out to the car after telling the detective to leave them alone and that franks not talking to them right now because he's being taken home.

Gerard locks the door once they're inside and frank goes and sits on the couch he looks exhausted and all Gerard wants to do is grill him for why he acted like a fucking idiot but he doesn't. He sits down next to him and pulls him into his side and they sit there in silence until frank falls asleep.

Gerard can't imagine what frank went through and he wants to throttle him for being stupid but at the same time he wants to make sure franks okay but also kill him. Franks wedding ring is missing which worries Gerard because he had that made special for him and James could have tossed the rings anywhere just to get rid of them.

Gerard watches frank for a long time she's got his stupid worried face on even in his sleep and he knows there's nothing he can do to make it go away. He slowly extracts himself from frank and picks him up as gently as he can as to not wake him and carries him into their bedroom.

Gerard lays him down in bed and covers him up and then sits down next to him so he can watch over him. He knows frank's going to hate it but he's not going to let him out of his sight because something could happen.

The last thing he needs is something else to happen to frank, he could have lost him and he doesn't know what he'd do without him. Gerard just sits there and watches frank breathe for a while until he hears his phone out in the living room.

He gets up and leaves the room closing the door so he doesn't bother frank and goes to grab his phone. Unsurprisingly it’s Shannon “Hey Shan” He says and sits down on the couch “Hey, hows he doing?” She asks.

He sighs “he’s sleeping right now but he was really upset, she hums “I’m going to talk to Kelly and see if we can get him at least four weeks”. “Yeah thanks I’m just I think we’re gonna take a vacation somewhere to just get away” he sighs and leans forward on his knees.

“Well I’m coming over later to see him okay?” She asks “yeah it’s fine I’m sure he’ll appreciate it”. It’s quiet for a second “alright I get off around 8 I’m just going to head over” Gerard agrees and hangs up.

Gerard’s sure frank will be fine with it when he wakes up and if he’s not that’s too bad because she already decided. He goes back to the bedroom to get in bed with frank and wait for him to wake up.


End file.
